Episode 8382 (31st January 2019)
Plot Bernice questions if Dan is really going to allow to leave Amelia with Daz. After getting redressed, Robert checks the Home James Haulage account and realises it's been cleared out so he gets straight on the phone to Nicola. Amelia finds Kerry crying in the pavilion at the park. Kerry tells Amelia she's terrified of losing her. Amelia admits she wants to stay; she's only going because Daz has no one. Kerry reminds Amelia that's not her problem. Robert leaves Nicola another voicemail. At the same time, Aaron gets off the phone with a client and informs Robert that all the Home James Haulage contacts have been transferred over to a new company - Home Farm Haulage. Jacob calls by the Mill to speak with Liv. He insists if he could take everything back, he would, and again apologises. Robert appears in the pub and confronts a drunken and clueless Jimmy demanding to know where the money and the company has gone. Liv insists Jacob cannot tell Gabby that she was his second option as she already hates him for using her. Jacob states he didn't mean to use Gabby, he just didn't want to be a virgin any longer. Liv questions if it made him feel better. Jacob admits it didn't - it just made it all worse. Jimmy insists none of this was down to him and Nicola. Charity works out Graham was responsible although Robert can't understand how Graham managed to pull it off or why. Kerry and Amelia return to Dale Head and Amelia breaks the news to Daz that she's no longer going away with him as her home is here. Daz is devastated but puts on a brave face then the emotional pair share a hug. Harriet finds Dawn downing a bottle of vodka and feeling sorry for herself. Dawn believes she's nowhere near ready to have Lucas and believes social services won't let her near him. Harriet begs Dawn to let her help but Dawn refuses so Harriet changes tact and uses reverse physiology. She tells Dawn that Lucas doesn't need a mum who doesn't believe he's worth changing for. Jimmy, Robert and Aaron barge into Home Farm to confront Graham although Graham suggests Nicola takes it from here. Robert insists he'll get the clients back although Graham reveals he gave everyone a financial intensive to stay with Home Farm Haulage. Robert insists they'll match it although Graham warns him if he contacts a single client, he'll tell the clients and the police how he he bought back his share of Home James Haulage. Robert insists it was a business loan although Graham knows that's a lie, revealing he's aware Robert's bank account is directly linked to the money Nicola stole. Robert states he had to do it this way as Joe fleeced him in the first place although Graham tells him and Aaron that they're not the stand-up guys in this situation and they'll get what's coming to them. Daz says his final goodbyes to Amelia, Dan and Kerry then gets in a taxi and drives away from the village. Over a pint, Dawn tells Ryan that Harriet called social services about Lucas and they want to see her. Harriet appears and offers Dawn a lift into Hotten to get her methadone but Dawn insists she's done with it as she needs to show social services that she's getting her life together, therefor she needs to get clean fast and that means going cold turkey. Liv asks Jacob why he suddenly rushed to lose his virginity and questions how it felt. Jacob states it was just bad as Gabby wasn't who he wanted his first time to be with. At that moment, Aaron, Robert, Nicola and Jimmy return to the Mill and an Aaron throws Jacob out. Robert can't understand how Graham managed to pull all this off. Jimmy questions what Robert and Nicola were thinking as now they have nothing and could end up in prison. Harriet tries to persuade Dawn not to go cold turkey but she's adamant. Dan apologises to Kerry for what he said about Amy and Kyle and Kerry also apologises for what she said about Sean. Graham calls Kim and fills her in on the latest developments. After hanging up, he and Megan kiss. Jimmy worries how he and Nicola will survive as there aren't many lorry driving jobs and that's all he knows - they're completely at the mercy of Graham. Cast Regular cast *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes Guest cast None. Locations *Dale Head - Front garden and living room/kitchen *Main Street *Holey Scrap - Port-a-kabin *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Bar *Memorial Garden *Home Farm - Kitchen, entrance way and living room *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen Notes *Final appearance of Mark Jordon as Daz Spencer. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes